


一个平凡故事

by Shine00ly



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 《这个杀手不太冷》AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 两个人相爱，于是分享彼此的伟大人生，一个平凡的故事罢了，每时每刻都在发生。写得不大满意。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	一个平凡故事

他和这个小子算是熟人了——隔壁耕四郎先生家里养的野小子。  
是从街上捡回来的吧，十一二岁的样子，个子不太高，从头到脚透着一股子稚嫩的狠戾，还满脸是竹刀抽出来的印子。  
山治得体地笑着同耕四郎父女打招呼，手提箱顺势背在身后。耕四郎先生一手牵着满不情愿的绿脑袋小子，一手拿着钥匙开门，山治瞥一眼，甚至能看到那指甲缝里脏兮兮的黑泥。金发男子迈开圆舞步似的优雅步子，身子一旋在白衣裙的小女孩面前站定，摘下鬓边随手拿来别发的花枝递给她，梳在耳后的发随之滑落下来，划出一道精巧的金色弧线。女孩接过来，低下头道谢。山治摸一摸她柔软的黑发。  
那是一枝白水仙，一盆枯死的花朵里唯一还保有着水分和花香的一朵。山治收起枪，抽出洒过香水的手帕仔细地搓过手指，才小心翼翼地将她掐出来，留下其他的和这房间的主人一起慢慢烂掉。西装领的花孔没有拆线，耳边夹着的烟便被摘下来咬在齿间，盛放的粉白花儿蹬鼻子上脸，衬着山治海蓝色的眼睛，引得街上擦肩而过的几位女士不禁侧目。他眨眼，附送一个飞吻，换来一串笑声。

后来也见过几次，穿着耕四郎先生剑道馆的衣服，眉眼间还隐约能看到些横冲直撞的野劲儿，身骨却是被板正了在抽条的样子，长了些个子，有了些挺拔的意思。脸上仍然总带着竹刀抽打的红痕，被库依娜修理得很惨吧，山治在心底暗自发笑。库依娜——他白衣裙的小朋友，是个了不起的好姑娘，她会成为这世上最伟大的剑士，山治确信如此并且每一根头发丝都为她骄傲。  
再后来，那小子见到他甚至知道打招呼了，也不说话，比初来时沉稳了不少，在楼道里遇到他，只匆匆地一点头，便从山治身边窜过去，踩楼梯踩得噔噔噔响。看在他多少有进步的份上，国王赦免他了，山治抹平西服上并不存在的褶皱，手指拎着的皮箱一摇一晃，他回到自己的房间，卸枪数钱。

终于响起的敲门声把山治从短暂的走神中拉回来。笃、坏消息，笃、好消息。山治咬着牙短暂地愤怒了一瞬，这意味着耕四郎先生…和库依娜，他们遭遇了不测，但也意味着那男孩暂时还安全。山治提着枪站起来，后背抵住门边的墙板，一点点倾过身从猫眼看着外面的动静。笃笃，那小子又敲门了。他或许吓坏了，山治能理解，但这真的不是个聪明决定。隔壁——耕四郎先生家——负责把守出口的枪手注意到了这边的动静，他转过身来了，山治能听到枪保险被拉开的声音。  
山治把眼睛贴上小小的圆孔，迅速地扫视一遍整个楼层的情况，他不知道为什么，但这些人是冲着耕四郎先生来的。那是个老好人，竹刀一般，竹、和日本刀一般的男人。他能惹上什么麻烦呢？山治没工夫再想了，堵在那门口熊一样的男人向他的方向——那小子的方向走来了，但愿他别吓破胆露出什么破绽，山治把枪别在腰后，拉开了门。

山治每天早上都要出门去买新鲜的食材，这是他人生为数不多的好时光留下的痕迹，他很珍惜。这一天他出门的时候，在楼梯上和一伙人打了个照面，和他吃同一碗饭的人，个个带着枪，满脸懒得掩饰的凶相。山治像任何一个遭遇这种情况的普通公民会做的那样，低下头表示自己不会妨碍他们，迅速下楼。  
一层楼有三间房，不是来找自己的，对门住着一个律师，惹了不该惹的人也不一定，总不会是耕四郎先生的麻烦。山治从公寓里走出来，正打算着要怎么通知一下耕四郎先生先别出门，一抬头看到耕四郎先生家那个绿脑袋小鬼沿着人行道慢跑回来，身后的楼道里传来破门声和女孩子的尖叫。  
不能让他上楼，这是山治想到的第一件事。  
他定了定神，冲出去在路边的商店把男孩拦下，顾不上他浑身是晨跑锻炼的汗，蹲下来抓住男孩的肩膀。听我说，他没打算绕圈子，听好了，我离开之后你在这等五分钟再上楼，如果没人在楼道里你就回家，有人你就来敲我的门。山治没有给男孩反应的时间，说完便拆下自己的手表塞给他，男孩倒也没有提出异议，只是锁住了眉头。山治向老板要一个纸袋，随便抓了些食材扔进去，又取了两瓶牛奶塞进男孩怀里，找出一张整钱递过去，没要找零。你是下来买牛奶的，记住了吗？山治看着男孩的眼睛直到他点头，便抱着纸袋冲进公寓。  
下楼时遇到的是六个人，他没有带枪，但解决六个人也不是难事，可耕四郎先生和库依娜的安全就没办法保证…山治飞快地思考着，抱着纸袋低下头从楼道里穿过去，里面还在谈话，门口把守的这个家伙足有二百磅重，他进去拿枪，把人引出来……  
山治打开房门，纸袋扔在地上，去取他的枪。刚刚给枪管拧上消声器掂在手里，他的手机响了。是耕四郎先生打来的，山治有些困惑地接起来。  
耕四郎先生说：麻烦你了。  
接着便是枪声。

你买到牛奶了。山治温和地向那小子笑笑，余光却瞟着他身后的庞大身影，揉一揉他绿色的短发，手臂顺势垂下揽住他肩膀，让他躲进自己身体的掩护范围之内，稍停一停，反手推他进房间里去。接着山治点头哈腰地向那头熊笑一笑，探出去的半个身子迅速收回来，动作轻而干脆地关门落锁。  
还好，至少他没有听见也没看见什么。山治用身体挡着门板，像是能挡住什么一样，他无声地叹一口气。  
好了，给我吧。他向那小子伸出手去，想接过他始终死死抱在怀里的牛奶瓶。男孩没动，没听到似的。山治肩膀轻轻地垮下来些，抽出枪关好保险放在一边，走近一两步蹲下身去，那小子低着头，还是看不到他的脸，山治便伸直双腿坐在地板上。可准备好的安慰的话一时间全堵在喉咙里，一句也说不出来，他甚至愣住了。突然他意识到，那些杂碎没有关门。他全都看到了。  
山治闭上了嘴，嘴角深深地抿起来，稍用些力气把牛奶瓶从男孩怀里抽出来也放在一边，他手臂还维持着那个紧拥的姿势，山治不打算去掰。他抽出手帕，轻轻地一点点蘸去男孩唇边淌下的血迹，捏住他下巴稍用些力气迫着他张开嘴，更多的血冒了出来。这个小子，死死咬着嘴唇不许自己发出声音，都快咬下来了。男孩的视线掉下来，空洞地看着山治展开手帕，换一面折起，按在他唇上，再揭开，换一面折起，按上来。疼吗？山治没有问。  
终于脚步声响起，踩在台阶上一声一声远去，是七个人的脚步，他没空多想。山治把手帕随手一丢，不由分说将男孩按进怀里。索隆，他轻轻呼唤，耕四郎先生是这样叫他的。索隆，他又喊了一声，感觉怀里逐渐有了挣扎的力道，松一口气，山治一手搂着他，一手按在他脑后。  
“好了，好了，现在可以哭了。”  
他说完，闭上眼，感到肩头的衬衫渐渐被浸透，听着耳旁细小的呜咽突然哽住，便放声大哭。山治轻轻地拍着男孩的后背，他并不知道怎么安慰小孩，但这是他对哭泣和安慰唯一有记忆的模式了。将就一下吧，他在心里叨咕，手上仍不疾不徐地轻轻拍着。

男孩在山治怀里哭到力竭，他的人生才刚刚开始，载他的船便这样突然间分崩离析。凭什么要让孩子受苦呢，凭什么让孩子来承受成人的过错，难道长大成人，竟要以孩子的死去为代价吗？  
山治把昏睡过去的男孩抱在腿上，让他枕着自己另一侧肩膀。他这件衬衫算是废了，被眼泪鼻涕和血迹染了个透，山治搂着生长期男孩皮包骨头的瘦削身体，用整个怀抱把他藏起来，与外面的世界隔离开，他下巴搁在男孩发顶，硬扎的短发蹭着下颌有些轻轻的痒。他不敢动，连呼吸都放慢了，男孩的拳头死死攥着，他看着，还是伸出手去，一点点把那骨节都泛出青白的手指掰开，指腹抚过掌心弧形的伤痕。他把男孩的手捏进掌心。  
正午的阳光透过他纱质的窗帘洒进来，却没有什么温度，山治用手挡在男孩眼前，看着摆在一起的枪和牛奶瓶被阳光投射出不成形的阴影。

吃吧，山治把一盘照烧饭放到男孩面前，在小餐桌对面的椅子上坐下，给自己点一支烟。  
他没有动，一双眼还红肿着，被山治按着脑袋往嘴唇上涂了药，低下头垮着肩膀坐在山治的高脚凳上，没有说过一句话。  
小鬼，你猜怎么着。山治敲一敲烟灰，把拿烟的手摆到一边去，另一只手勾着小孩儿的下巴抬起脸来，望着那双慢慢有神采从空洞中翻上来的眼，笑：人不吃饭是会死的。他把手收回来，小孩儿也没再低下头去。我不会劝你别去死的，吃饭吧。山治转过身不再看他，自顾自地抽烟。  
“罗罗诺亚。”  
山治在记忆里翻找了翻找，发现这是这小子跟他说的第一句话。他向声音的来源一歪头偏过脸去。  
“罗罗诺亚•索隆。”  
啊，知道了。他笑，重新坐直了身。快吃吧，敢放凉了我就直接给你塞进胃里。

他们谁也没有再说话，房间里只有勺子和盘子轻碰和咀嚼的声音，警笛在窗外吵闹，很多人走进走出。一切安静下来之后，山治到隔壁去了一会儿，回来时带着一把日本刀。索隆还坐在餐桌前，面前是连酱汁都刮干净的盘子，望着他没有说话。  
拿着吧，我不会教你用枪的，如果你在打这个主意的话。山治把刀抛给他，索隆抬手接住，慢慢地把腿也蜷上板凳，用整个身体抱住那柄长刀，脸埋进膝盖里去。  
山治收了盘子到厨房去洗。之后仍然回到小餐桌前，没再点烟。他们坐着，直到日光褪尽，室内蒙上一层模糊的黑暗。  
“人生总是这样吗，”男孩的声音闷闷的，带着鼻音，山治抽一张纸塞给他。“还是，只是有些人是这样呢。”  
“总是这样”，他该这样回答，山治看着男孩头顶的发旋，却没有说出口。  
每个人都是不同的，他最终决定这么说。你看，即使在我们这种拿钱办事的坏人里，也有我这样不碰女人和孩子的。他努力真诚地笑一笑，然后想起来这小子还在装鸵鸟。  
索隆抬起头来，用袖子擦了擦眼睛，展开那张纸巾擤鼻涕。“我会活下去的。”他边擤鼻涕边说。  
小鬼，你猜怎么着。山治神秘地一笑，冲他勾一勾手指，男孩的目光果然被吸引过来，他煞有介事地凑近过去，索隆也不由自主地凑近过来，他放轻了声音，像是将要揭晓什么惊天秘密。  
他说：人只要还能吃饭，就不会死。  
他们短暂地安静了几秒，接着扑哧地笑起来。

索隆已经快要和他一样高了，大男孩用毛巾揉着头发从浴室里走出来时，山治突然这样发现。  
他像是用这短短的两三年补上了之前十好几年没长的个子，一不留神就偷偷窜高几厘米，山治采购服装的频率根本赶不上他裤子变短的速度，一条长裤变成九分再变成七分直到不能穿最短只用了四个月。  
一同增长的还有食量。一次夜里山治被屋子里窸窸窣窣的响动惊醒，手往枕头下去摸枪一睁眼却看到地上空空的铺盖。他是从床上弹起来的，身体掩在门板之后目光从虚掩的缝隙里往外一扫，循着冰箱门灯微弱的光亮当场抓获一颗半夜起来偷吃的小绿藻，简直不知道该先松口气还是先生气。枪往床垫上一扔，山治走过去提着索隆的领子把他拎到餐桌前，十分钟后端着一盘炒饭从厨房出来搁到面前，坐到他对面，点一支烟。  
饿了要说话，他扒一扒稍显凌乱的额发，索隆点头，便只有勺子盘子和咀嚼的声音。  
山治看着他，依稀还能看到那野小子哭得一塌糊涂的小脸，眼里的迷茫和愤怒，唇上发狠咬出的伤痕，一眨眼又全都不见。山治没有开更多的灯，只有厨房亮着一盏，暖色光晕铺在索隆一侧的脸上，鼻峰打出深深的影。山治漫不经心地打量他，目光落在眉间，顺着刃心一般的骨线抹开，接着是低垂的眼，把锐利锋芒都掩去，竟显得温驯。山治笑，索隆抬起眼来询问地看他，山治挥一挥手让他别在意。

男孩的生长期没有尽头似的，吃得多长得也快，好几次山治夜里醒来都是因为索隆抽筋或者生长痛到难以入眠在被子里翻来覆去。每一次山治从床上爬起来给他抻腿筋都声称这是最后一次，每一次都有下一次在等着他，老天，这已经是第三年了，山治侧身枕着自己的手臂无话可说地看着他，索隆抱着膝盖十分无辜地回望。滚上来，山治大声地叹一口气让出了半边床。你这混小子是打算长多高啊，三米吗，山治握着少年的脚腕反扳回去。啊，超过你就差不多了吧。索隆摊平在床上从剧痛中调匀呼吸，话音未落，山治让他的脚腕在自己手里发出一阵噼啪响声。  
却全长了个子，越长个越瘦，山治好不容易才让他看起来没有因为被虐待而营养不良，往皮肤和骨头中间塞了点可怜的脂肪。如果山治不是一个成熟的大人的话，真想扯住他的领子摇晃，质问他吃下去的理应变成脂肪和肌肉的营养都到哪去了。直到另一天——为什么他总是这样突然间才能发现——男孩晨跑回来，换衣服时拉起的T恤下面整齐地排列着八块腹肌，他转过身去，山治趁机又检查了他的背部和手臂肌肉。非常完美。  
他不想这样说，但他似乎突然明白了妈妈们交流育儿经验时满是骄傲与自满的语气。不，他才不是对这颗小绿藻母性泛滥，这是，这是厨师的价值得到了充分实现！杀手先生满意地对自己点头。

“考虑好了吗？”  
有人进来了，白色的强光打在他脸上，索隆下意识地偏开脸紧闭起眼睛，却把汗水抿进了眼中，火辣的刺痛在眼球周围炸开。他双臂被反扣着吊起来，肩胛处已经疼痛到麻木，一直这么下去会坏死也不一定。索隆咧开个笑，强顶着刺目的白光抬起脸来，得意又嘲讽：你们没找到他。  
有人往他胃部揍了一拳，接着是第二拳和第三拳，隔着钢制的拳套，他感到嘴里翻涌的血腥气。  
“说起来你可得感谢他，”来人拉开椅子坐下，隐在强光之后浓稠的黑暗里，只有交叠翘起的皮鞋和熨烫整齐的西裤裤脚进入索隆的视线，他笑道：“如果他对你不管不问的话，你现在已经是死人了。”  
索隆没有说话。他们第一次用一桶还带着冰块的水把他浇醒之后，拍了录像。那一次他断了两三根肋骨，被卸了双手手腕，倒没人揍他的脸。完事之后他被吊起来，有人——此刻他眼前的这个人，脸从未见过，声音却依稀听过——捏着他的下巴抬起脸来，左右侧着端详一番，养得真不错，那人呵呵笑着，反手给了他一个巴掌扬长而去。

他们八成是把录像带寄给他了，山治一定回了消息，和他们约在某处见面，而他们想要在约定的时间之前找到山治。老手段，他们也用，——他和山治。  
山治先生是个杀手，有人付钱给他，买其他人的命。索隆向师父问起住在隔壁的金发先生时，师父这样告诉他。他也是靠手艺谋生的人，和我们一样，师父笑眯眯地答道。所以是的没错，在他和山治一起生活之前，在山治打开那扇门把他从一颗子弹的对面拉到自己身后之前，他就知道山治是个杀手。  
他们很快搬了家，在那件事之后。楼下每天都有警车停着，山治没说什么，只默默地收拾了两个箱子，一个是他随身的物品，一个是他的枪。鉴于另外那个箱子有他一半高，索隆把手伸向了小些的皮箱，被山治啪地拍开。休想，我不会让你碰它的。山治把箱子踢开一边，塞给他另一个更小些的皮包。  
是他的刀，一整套厨用刀具，晶润的象牙刀柄，刀刃磨得闪闪发亮，摆在他逼仄的小厨房里格格不入，把持在他指掌之间却仿若天生。帮我拿好，山治随手揉一把他的头发，脚步不停地在房间里走来走去，不知道从哪变出来一个提琴盒子让他背上，里面装着他的刀。好了，从现在起你就是个提琴手了，罗罗诺亚先生，向百老汇努力吧。他穿上外套，很愉快地开着他的玩笑，拎起那两个箱子向门口偏一偏头。索隆悄悄翻个白眼走出门去，离开他人生之中第一个可以称之为家的这栋楼，山治在他身后用脚尖带上门。咔哒一声。  
整个没有尽头的世界于是在他眼前铺展开来，他却不再是独身一人。索隆深吸一口气，跟上那个在阳光下闪闪发光的身影。

有时他们的目标会很小心，藏得很深，一点马脚不露。山治有心情时还能陪他们玩一玩，摸遍任何有可能的蛛丝马迹，拎起一个线头拆掉一条围巾甚至一张挂毯，然后在一个阳光明媚的午后用一颗穿透脑颅的子弹送一个人下地狱。  
他太喜欢在太阳底下杀人了，有的人甚至会因为下雨而多活一天。索隆说他恶趣味，山治坐在被他歪斜起来仅用一个腿支撑的椅子上摇晃，擦他的枪。谁都有权在舒适和惬意中死去，小鬼，他把子弹压满弹夹，转过头来向他恶趣味地笑着，死前睡个午觉有什么不好。索隆不再应声，挥他的剑。雨点敲打在窗户上噼里啪啦。  
有时候山治心情不大爽快——八成是因为失恋，他这样声称，可索隆怀疑他到底有没有恋。谁会和一个每天下午五点准时打电话回家报备行程、要他泡米洗菜等自己回去做饭的男人谈恋爱啊？就没人问他为什么这么年轻却有这么大一个儿子吗，索隆撇嘴，接水淘米。  
他们的房东倒是问了，他来找山治，山治去工作了——他从不带索隆一起去，房东便问他：你父亲呢？他是你父亲吧，可真年轻。索隆皱眉，语气不大满意地给出了否定答案。他们因此又搬了一次家，在警察找上门来调查山治拘禁未成年人之前。  
你就不能顺着他说吗！山治冲他嚷，年纪轻轻当爹的那么多，我看起来不像吗！索隆闷头走路，抱着山治的厨刀，背着琴盒。这是他道歉的方式。我是你搭档，他嘟囔。我觉得，他补充。山治没话说地失笑。后来他们就没这个顾虑了，长高的个子让他挎了一个辈分。原来长高点可以省这么多麻烦，索隆若有所思。  
山治心情不好的时候，他们就采取点非常规手段，找到一个足以当做威胁的人，拍点威胁用的录像带，装模作样地要点赎金，拿到的回信就是门钥匙，他总能找到正确的门。这时候索隆就派上用场了，在他还没有那么高的时候，他推销自制小饼干和果酱，后来他送披萨和信件，门打开之后就没他的事了，山治会扯着那些律师或者投机商的头发把他们带到其他房间去，索隆就在客厅里吃吃饼干，看看报纸和电视，什么的。  
山治从不用家人来威胁，他痛恨这个，也没法做这个。毕竟，你也知道，女人和孩子。他找到的都是目标人物的律师或财产担保人，这可比家人好用多了。女人死了可以再找一屋子，孩子死了可以再生一窝，钱、名誉、地位，这些东西没了可就什么都没了。索隆咔哧咔哧地嚼着饼干，电视声音里掺杂着听起来很痛的惨叫，索隆充耳不闻，咔哧咔哧。  
如果正义被人钻了空子，无论初心如何，都与不义无异，而这世上还有另一种正义。没什么好大惊小怪的，他早就学到了。

“我再问一次，”那男人交叠的双腿掉了个个儿，“在哪能找到他。”  
你又为什么觉得我会知道呢。索隆呛咳几声吐出一口血沫，眼神牢牢钉在黑暗里该是人脸的位置，他看不到，可他知道男人在和他对视。给他口水喝，男人挥一挥手，灯光下金表的反光晃了一下索隆的眼。他心下一凛。  
立刻有人上前来捏着索隆的颌骨让他仰头张嘴，冰凉的水灌进来，来不及咽下呛进气管，他边剧烈地咳着边拼命地吞咽。这大概是他被带走的第三天了，有一口水喝一口水，这是他最早学会的生存法则。他好日子过太久了，好在他的身体还帮他记着。  
“别跟我装傻，你怎么会不知道呢？那可是把你养大的人。”男人像是没忍住地笑了一声。他摇摇头，又笑了一声。

我本来是可以做个厨师的。山治在剐鱼，叫他自己到冰箱里去找想吃的菜。我爸，养我长大的人，他是个厨师，也是个杀手。是杀手里最会做饭的，厨师里最会杀人的。他笑。他教我做菜，没教我杀人。是我亲爹教我的，他用老头子的命要挟我，后来我发现老头子早就死了，就跑了。  
他说起来很是无所谓的样子，索隆把菜放进水池里洗着，水流声独自响了一会，他问：你不恨么。  
那怎么办，要我把他们都杀了？山治撇撇嘴，把剔过骨的鱼摊开在案板上，菜刀剁出很大的响声。唔，今天吃鱼丸汤，索隆默默地想到。这样我和他们不是没有区别了，山治侧过脸来对他笑着，菜刀剁在案板上哐哐哐哐。  
那…索隆关了水，把菜放进托盘里沥着，那师父和…  
他们是你的家人，你自己决定。山治没等他说完，请我帮忙也不是不行，可是要收钱的。  
哦，他低下头去，山治大笑着搓他脑袋。

“你不说也无所谓，他总会来救你的。他会来的，对吗？”  
是啊，他当然会来。哪怕是楼道里捡的一只奄奄一息的野猫他都会照顾到完全康复才放走，何况是受人托付养大的野小子呢。索隆没有回话，在沉默中感到愤怒的不甘。如果他能再冷静些，再警觉些，或者至少再强一些…  
“你知道他是怎么回信的？他说我们如果胆敢再动你一下，就叫碰过你的手后悔长在人身上，动两下，就叫我的人全都后悔作为人被生下来。瞧瞧，多粗鲁，这可是在业界出名的优雅绅士，为了你这么大动肝火，还要为了你死在这儿。你到底是他什么人，我们甚至查不到你的资料，该不会真的是私生子吧，还是他有什么小癖好……”  
他在激他失控，索隆醒一醒神，努力把男人说的话当成白噪音过滤出去。一个念头却突然滑过他脑海，他愣了愣，把男人的一句话在脑子里回放。  
你是说，你收到他的回信了？索隆唇角压上些笑意，问道。突然被打断的男人有些错愕，那又怎么样，他反问。  
索隆笑了，不是挑衅、也没有逞强，他像是完全因为一件可笑的事而实打实地笑出了声，笑着咳起来。  
你什么意思！男人有些恼怒了。  
啊，别忙。索隆悠悠然止住笑声抬起头来，我是说，如果你收到他的回信了，无论手信还是口信…你所有现在还活着的人手，大概都在这个房间里了。  
一声枪响。

索隆手上一松，整个身体失去支撑重重摔在地上，肋侧剧烈的疼痛都甚至不能让他把身体蜷起来。山治踹开角落里通风口的铁网跳下来，护在索隆身侧打空了一个弹夹。  
离家出走好玩吗，山治扔掉空枪，一手卸下背着的长形物丢给他，一手从腰后抽出另一把枪。他还在生气。  
索隆咬牙忍一忍让他眼前发白的刺痛，努力摆出一副诚恳而真挚的表情，像从前每一次山治生气时那样。他大概有几年没用这种手段了，好在依然奏效，山治眼里愤怒的坚壁动摇了，索隆眼神往手腕处疯狂示意。脱臼了，他小声。  
山治啪地把枪拍在他手心，握着他手抬起来瞬间关节便已接好，索隆攥一把力气抬起上身，手臂架在山治肩上放倒两个人，山治把他另一只手的关节也接回去，从他手上拿回枪来反身又放倒两个人。他换一个弹夹，从绑在大腿上的枪带里抽出第三把枪，射熄了房间里唯一的光源。  
站得起来吗，没手扶你啊。山治两把枪指着不同的方向，听着脚步一枪一个，再没有声音。索隆活动着肩膀踉跄站起，三把长刀已然就位，和山治背向而立。小意思，他笑道。  
他们可都忍了三天了。

房间里再次亮起的光来自山治的火机，他点了两支烟，摘下一支塞进那男人嘴里，抬手拍开顶灯的开关。轮到他在强光的刺激下闭着眼睛偏开脸了。索隆抱着他的刀坐在一边，到这个环节就没他的事了，而且他现在浑身都疼得要死只想睡觉。  
是你。山治声音里有些不容察觉的惊慌，索隆听到了，掀开一只眼瞄着那边。谁指使你的，他比平常急太多了，枪已经开了保险，听不到满意的答案，还烫着的枪口就会顶上男人的脑门，再听不到，男人的颅腔就会炸成一滩稀碎。  
文斯莫克买你的人头，难道是新鲜事么。男人却很镇定，吸一口烟，赞叹这烟不错。  
枪口顶上了他的脑门，山治压低身子逼近过去，紧紧盯着男人的眼睛。是谁，让你绑他的。  
男人却嗤笑出声，谁在乎一个半大的毛头小子，三少爷，我想要的是你的人头。他说完，舔一舔唇。  
山治厌恶地皱起眉头抽身离开，来到索隆身边从他怀里抽出和道一文字，又来到男人身前。认得么，他不耐烦地问。  
男人的眼睛猛地睁大了。他认得，山治没再让他多看一眼，转身把刀还给索隆，他已经站起来了。山治点一点头，索隆胸膛些微地起伏着，走上前来。这支金表他见到过，声音他也听到过，在那个上午。戴金表的手握着把枪，这个声音说，把现场处理一下。  
你没有找到它，这让你损失了一半的佣金，对吧？山治把枪递给索隆，他可不会让索隆的刀被这种东西弄脏。索隆握着枪，没有举起，只定定地看着男人的眼睛，他甚至仍然在笑，吸着人生中最后一颗烟，毫无惧色地与他对视。山治把手覆上他的，让枪口顶在男人眉心，用力使他后脑抵住墙壁。  
他不是什么毛头小子，烂货。山治轻声道。  
枪响了。

人帮你杀了，报酬呢？  
他们并排靠墙坐在满是新鲜尸体的地下室里，山治偏过脸来这么问他。  
你还欠我一个答案呢。  
索隆也望向他，脸上没什么表情，眼里隐约的忐忑和希冀却全掩不去。  
山治没再说话，只静静地望着他，索隆的心一点点沉下去。  
他却突然凑上前来，扯住索隆的衣领，吻住他。索隆睁大了眼，感到唇上柔软的触感，他的心脏在蹦蹦床。  
一笔勾销？山治轻轻贴着他的唇笑着问道，垂下的目光抬起来望进他眼里，近在咫尺的眼睫像是在他心里刮起一阵小型旋风。  
成交。他们额头相抵着，相视而笑。

他们是怎么吵起来的，没人记得了。索隆只记得山治朝他吼了什么你的人生才刚刚开始不能全浪费在我身上，山治也只记得索隆砸下一句我知道我在做什么我知道什么是爱。他们对峙，彼此伤害，年轻而骄傲的爱意因不信任而感到受伤，年长者的沉默却恰恰掩盖着怯懦。索隆夺门而出，澎湃心潮填塞了他的敏锐和洞察，没有注意到暗巷里跟上来的眼睛。他彻夜未归，山治抽了整整一包烟，第二天在门口捡到一盒录像带。

两个人相爱，于是分享彼此的伟大人生，一个平凡的故事罢了，每时每刻都在发生。


End file.
